<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take michael's driver's license away by dw_fwedewick_heweiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611106">Take michael's driver's license away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden'>dw_fwedewick_heweiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Basement AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>please take michael's license away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An average drive with the Serpent's Hand. Kind of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Basement AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take michael's driver's license away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still don’t see why I have to keep coming along to these meetings,” says one Nathaniel “Concerto” ‘Doe’, seated in the back of a pickup truck currently en route to Kiryu Labs. He is extraordinarily grumpy, most likely because he has once again been pulled away from his work for a diplomatic meeting with said labs. “It’s not like I’m some sort of spectacular negotiator or something. There’s literally no reason for you two to be dragging me along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riven likes you,” Michael “Pensword” Edison replies from the front of the truck. He’s the one driving, despite not having had a valid license with his actual name on it in a solid three years. Beside of him, Elijah “Bug Boy” Quirinius looks like he is seriously considering asking him to pull over so he can drive instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a valid reason to keep bringing me along, though! Riven’s barely even involved in negotiations! He’s literally just the guy with the lizard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he doesn’t like either of us, and I’m forty percent sure he’s dating Mark,” Michael says, turning to look at Nathaniel (much to the displeasure of Elijah, who is about three seconds away from either throttling the man or forcibly taking the wheel from him). “Therefore, we need </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riven likes in our group so that he doesn’t convince Mark to quit negotiations, because Mark can convince Zyn to quit negotiations and then we’ve lost a valuable ally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel frowns, running his fingers through his hair. “Eyes on the road. Also, forty percent sure? Pretty low percentage there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that low.” Michael turns his eyes back to the road, to the relief of everyone in the truck. “Forty percent is still a lot, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. You’re not the most reliable person with percentages, though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Edison?” Nathaniel says, his words laced with just a bit of acid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael once again turns around to face Nathaniel, despite the obvious dangers of not looking at the road while driving. “Listen, I know you’re the math guy, but I think I’m more qualified in this situation-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” Elijah says, sounding a bit distressed. He is staring at the road, mostly to make sure they don’t ram into anything while the two argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- you don’t even talk to Mark!” Michael finishes, ignoring Elijah completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you almost failed algebra in high school!” Nathaniel retorts. “Listen, just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael!” Elijah snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Michael replies, before realizing he is the one driving and should probably be looking at the road. “Sorry. Right. Eyes on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you pull over and let me drive?” Elijah asks. The expression on his face makes it clear that he is not really asking. “Really not good to be driving when you’re riled up, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Michael says, sighing dramatically. He switches the turn signal on and pulls over. “I wasn’t driving that badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I was, but in my defense-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Elijah interrupts. “I’m driving now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael does not argue this time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please. just take his license away</p><p> </p><p>this isn't that long but i don't want to make it longer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>